Insomnia
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: On a trip with the Glee club Quinn is sharing a room with Brittany. In the middle of the night she wakes up to find that Santana has decided upon a late night rendezvous. Brittana. Unholy trinity/Fabrittana smut. Implied Faberry.


**Title: Insomnia**

**Summary: On a trip with the Glee club Quinn is sharing a room with Brittany. In the middle of the night she wakes up to find that Santana has decided upon a late night rendezvous. Faberry angst cleverly disguised as Unholy trinity smut. Or maybe the other way round. Possibly just smut. And fluff! I can't write smut without a degree of fluffiness! And yes, the title is rubbish but I couldn't think of a decent one. **

**Pairing(s): Brittany/Santana/Quinn (Unholy Trinity/Fabrittana), suggested Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I don't know why I'm writing this…Smut really is not my thing but whatever lol. Here's some unholy trinity smut for y'all. Hope you enjoy. **

**A/N2: The end scene is taking from a B/S/Q graphic (minus the pink hair) here: http:/z-tagada (dot) tumblr (dot) com / post /8881550267/ glee-sketch-7-unholy-trinity (remove spaces. Insert dots.)**

Chapter 1 

Quinn's brow furrowed as she unwillingly stirred into consciousness and buried deeper under the warm covers she was cocooned in. For a moment she was unsure as to what had awoken her but the sound of rustling sheets and a throaty moan promptly kicked her brain into gear and caused her eyes to spring open in horror. She lay still for few long moments, listening intently to the heavy breathing coming from the other bed until she finally gathered up the courage to turn cautiously onto her back. She wavered for a moment, wondering what was going on in the opposite bed and she was struck by the thought that the sounds might have been Brittany taking care of a certain itch. The Glee club members had all been sorted into rooms, according to gender or in Brittany and Santana's case sexuality. Much to Quinn's relief and Santana's dismay Quinn had been roomed with Brittany while Santana had been ordered to share a room with one Rachel Berry. The rules put in place by Mr Schue hadn't done a thing to stop the glee clubbers partying until 1am however at which time Quinn had managed to convince Brittany to return to their room alone.

Quinn slowly leaned up on her elbows by just a fraction and peered over at the other bed to find that the 'alone' part didn't actually apply anymore. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her stomach plummet at the sight that greeted her eyes. The room was dimly lit but even if she hadn't been able to make out the two writhing and clearly naked bodies in the bed, the moonlight was casting a very clear shadow against the opposite wall. Another loud moan sounded and Quinn dropped back onto the bed, closing her eyes tightly in case one of them happened to look over.

"Shh Britt." Santana's voice sounded with a hint of a giggle lacing her words "We have to be quiet."

"Why?" Brittany's voice responded breathlessly "Quinn is already asleep and nobody else is here."

Quinn swallowed heavily at the mention of her name. She had quickly surmised that Santana must have snuck out of the room she was sharing with Rachel in favour of slipping into Quinn's room for some kind of impromptu midnight rendezvous with Brittany and briefly wondered whether either of her friends were still feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"She could wake up though." Santana pointed out reasonably "What i…" a small squeak sounded followed by the tell-tale sound of somebody landing on a mattress.

Quinn couldn't resist peeking out from beneath the covers to see what they were doing though she regretted the movement almost instantly. Brittany was straddling Santana's hips and had the Latina's hands pinned above her head with one hand while the other was drawing circles on her heaving chest. Quinn barely held in a gasp as she felt a jolt of unexpected arousal shoot through her at the sight.

"Fuck…Britt…"

Quinn watched silently as Brittany ground her hips down sensually slowly and Santana bucked up in response. She knew that she should stop watching or yell at them for having sex with her in the room but her mouth seemed to have permanently dried up and she found herself rendered motionless, just watching the scene play out in front of her.

"I thought you said we have to be quiet." Brittany said in a sultry voice as Santana groaned underneath her "You're not being very quiet."

Santana merely panted in response and arched further up, trying to gain as much friction as possible from her submissive position.

Quinn pulled the covers over her head to block out the images and tried in vain to calm her suddenly shallow breathing and rapid heartbeat. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to block everything out but what she had witnessed seemed burnt into her mind already and no amount of closing her eyes could distract her from that. Finally the soft groans from across the room enticed her to pull the sheets away from face and she peeked out cautiously. Her best friends didn't seem to have moved much at all, their only change in position being that Brittany seemed to be leaning more to the left so that she could slide her hand between herself and the girl underneath her. A deep groan from Santana caused Quinn to bite down hard on her lip as a subtle throbbing formed between her legs. Quinn was horrified at the sudden development and she squeezed her eyes shut again, her hand moving to the cross around her neck as if clutching it would give her the strength to speak up or ignore her body's response to the activities across the room. Nevertheless she couldn't resist the urge to clench her thighs together to supress the dull ache emanating from her centre.

"Fuck Britt…harder." Santana panted breathlessly into the still night "Yeah…Oh God, right there."

Quinn inhaled sharply through her teeth, trying to resist the urge to look back at the scene that was playing out while maintaining control over her own body. She suddenly wished that she had taken Rachel up on her offer to share a room. Even putting up with the sharp twinges in her chest that the Diva's presence always seemed to cause her would be better than the sexual torture she was going through in that moment.

_I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay…_

As much as Quinn repeated the words in her head, the throbbing continued and she fought valiantly to stop herself from making any noise.

A strangled moan from across the room and the soft thud of something repeatedly hitting the mattress peaked Quinn's curiosity and she looked out from under the covers. She inhaled sharply as her gaze landed on Brittany and Santana moving together in what could only be described as a perfectly synchronised rhythm. As the panting across the room grew heavier, Quinn found her right hand unconsciously trailing under her own shirt and down her abdomen towards her center. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, considering her only experience with sex was her first time with Puck and she most certainly had never tried to touch _herself_ before despite the fact that the urge had certainly been there during her pregnancy. To her astonishment Quinn found that the throbbing between her legs was far more intense than anything she had ever experienced, even with her pregnancy hormones. The hormones had been easy to distract herself from but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the erotic sight across the room. Brittany topping the usually dominant Santana was without a doubt the sexiest thing Quinn Fabray had ever seen.

_I'm not gay, I'm not gay…_

Quinn continued the desperate mantra in her head even as her inexperienced fingers slipped under her shorts and slid through her soaked folds. She barely managed to hold in a gasp as her fingers made contact with something that sent a jolt of pleasure through her. Her eyes fluttered and her breath quickened but still she kept her gaze trained on the increasingly frantic movements of the two girls across the room. Despite the pleasure coursing through her courtesy of the unsure rubbing of her fingers, she couldn't help but feel like some kind of voyeur and she inwardly cringed. When the nights activities were over Brittany and Santana would surely fall asleep wrapped safely in each other's arms whereas Quinn would lie awake suffocating under the intensity of her guilt. She was struck by the sudden thought that, that was always how their relationship had worked. Brittany and Santana had each other for support when it came to questioning their sexuality whereas the only thing Quinn could turn to was her religion and the guilt that came with it.

"Fuck, Britt. I'm so close…"

Thankfully Santana's voice distracted Quinn from her sombre thoughts and she immediately latched onto it, her body unconsciously shifting to the right as if in an attempt to feel closer to her friends while still remaining very much apart from them. She watched intently as their movements grew more and more desperate, signalling that they were barrelling closer to the edge. Finally Brittany and Santana's movements jarred and dissolved into uncontrollable tremors as they climaxed with soft gasps of each other's names escaping their lips, Brittany's head thrown back in ecstasy. Quinn bit down hard on her free hand to contain the moan that threated to escape at the erotic sight. She had just enough time to make out the light sheen of sweat covering Brittany's naked torso before the blonde collapsed on top of Santana with a soft grunt. For a long moment the only sound that followed was heavy breathing and the unmistakeable sound of lips being pressed against skin. A minute passed before Brittany managed to lean up on shaky arms and press a loving kiss to Santana's lips.

"I love you…"

Quinn felt a knot form in her chest upon hearing the honest, open statement made by her blonde friend and she instinctively knew what was going to follow, despite the fact that she had never heard Santana utter the words to anyone before.

"I love you too." Santana's voice sounded in a sincere whisper and Quinn watched as she pulled Brittany back to her, kissing her slowly and sensually. For a reason unbeknownst to herself Quinn found the sight of Brittany and Santana kissing, sated in the aftermath of their lovemaking almost more erotic than the activity itself and as a result she was unable to hold back the soft whimper that rose in her throat. She froze in her movements and listened out cautiously from underneath the covers.

"Did you hear that?" Santana whispered as she pulled away from Brittany's lips.

"I didn't hear anything." Brittany muttered before she pulled Santana back to her and kissed her passionately.

Santana was momentarily caught up in the kiss before she managed to tear herself away from her girlfriends lips "I definitely heard something. Do you think she's awake?"

Quinn cautiously pulled her hand from her shorts and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, praying she wasn't about to be caught.

"I don't know." Brittany responded in a whisper.

There was a moment of utter silence before Santana spoke up again in a certain voice "She's awake."

"How do you know?" Brittany asked, sounding confused.

"Her breathing is too heavy for her to be asleep." Santana answered as she got out of the bed "In fact her breathing is too heavy in general."

Quinn heard the unmistakeable sound of Santana padding over to her bed and she forced her features to relax and her breathing to calm slightly. Her heart hammered anxiously against her rib cage as she listened to the soft sound of Santana approaching the bed. A moment later she felt the covers being yanked away from her but she tried as hard as she could to remain impassive and not give herself away.

"I know you're awake Fabray." Santana's voice sounded determinedly "You might as well open your eyes." There was a moment of silence, during which Quinn completely ignored what Santana had said "Quinn!"

Santana prodded Quinn firmly in the ribs, eliciting a surprised shriek from the blonde at which she smirked triumphantly.

Quinn opened her eyes and her jaw dropped when she caught sight of a completely naked Santana standing in front of her "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed defensively as she scurried back.

"What am _I_ doing?" Santana retaliated expectantly, her hands on her hips "You're the one listening to me having sex with Brittany like some kind of fucking Voyeur!"

Quinn's eyes widened at the statement and she shook her head vehemently "What? N-no I wasn't. I was asleep until you started poking me!" she flushed slightly at the unintentionally sexual statement but decided against correcting herself. Quinn Fabray did not correct herself or stutter incoherently over her words. She said what she wanted without giving a fuck.

Santana raised her eyebrows sceptically as she took in Quinn's prone position in the bed. The blonde was sprawled out, her legs slightly parted and her tank top pulled up so high that the bottom of her breasts was just about revealed "Uh-huh."

Quinn noticed what Santana was looking at and she self-consciously pulled her shirt back down.

"You know…" Santana narrowed her eyes thoughtfully "You're looking kind of flushed over there Quinnie." before Quinn could stop her Santana reached forward and grabbed Quinn's right hand from the bed, pulling it close to her face.

"What are you doing?" Quinn squeaked, so shocked by the sudden movement that she forgot to pull away.

"Just as I thought." Santana smirked as she inhaled the musky scent on Quinn's fingers "So you like to watch, Fabray? Did you enjoy the 'show'? Who knew you would be into something as kinky as voyeurism."

Quinn yanked her hand back and pressed it to her chest, a bright blush covering her cheeks "Well If I'm a voyeur you two are…are exhibitionists!" she exclaimed irritably "How could you _do _that when I was in the room?"

"The difference is we thought you were asleep." Santana countered purposefully "You on the other hand watched us like some fucking creeper without giving us the slightest indication that you were awake!"

"San, don't be mean." Brittany spoke up from her position on the other bed.

Quinn glanced towards Brittany to see she was sitting up in the bed, mostly covered by the dark sheets.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Quinn looked down shamefully, deciding that protesting her innocence was futile when she had been so obviously caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Or rather…in her shorts. "I'm sorry, okay? Just…go to sleep and I promise to never bother you again. You don't even have to talk to me anymore." Santana merely stared at her expressionlessly and Quinn took that as her cue to stand up on shaky legs "Fine, I'll leave if I'm making you uncomfortable. Maybe Mercedes will let me stay with her and Kurt…"

"Quinn." Brittany interrupted Quinn when she was halfway towards the door. She waited until the shorter blonde looked in her direction before patting the bed next to her "Come here." She noticed Quinn hesitate and quickly continued "Please? I want to talk to you."

Quinn glanced at Santana who was still standing motionlessly next to the other bed before she tentatively walked over to Brittany's side.

"Sit down." Brittany instructed, patting the bed next to her.

Quinn swallowed heavily but did as she was instructed "I'm sorry Britt. I'm just…I'm just going to go, okay? I'll leave and you can go back to what you were doing and forget that this ever happened. And I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me any…"

"Quinn, stop it." Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and spoke in such a determined voice that Quinn did indeed stop speaking "You don't have to leave. Does she Santana?"

Santana sighed and turned around to walk across the room "No, you can stay."

"I'm really sorry." Quinn apologised again as Santana sat on the bed on her other side "It won't happen again." She paused for a moment before speaking quickly "And I'm not gay. What happened was just…a moment of weakness."

Brittany and Santana shared a look over the top of Quinn's head before they turned their attention to the blonde between them.

"We can help you with that." Brittany offered casually "If you want us to."

Quinn looked between her two best friends, her mouth slightly agape "Wha- What do you…You mean…?"

"Yes." Santana nodded in response "If you want us to…" she slid her hand up Quinn's back to lightly rub her shoulder "We can help you relieve some of that tension."

Quinn shuddered at the suggestion "B-but I'm not gay or…"

"Doesn't matter." Santana interrupted with a smirk "Girls are like spaghetti…Straight until wet." She leaned close and dropped her voice to a husky whisper "And I'm thinking you're very wet right now."

Quinn swallowed heavily to relieve herself of the dry feeling in her mouth "I don't know…"

"Come on Quinn." Brittany shifted so that she was sitting behind Quinn instead of next to her and began to pepper her neck with soft, barely there kisses that had her gasping for air "We'll make you feel good."

Quinn struggled to concentrate under Brittany's light caresses "You won't tell anyone?"

"Not if you don't want us to." Santana answered sincerely "It can be our little secret, right Britt?"

Brittany hummed in response, too focused on the sweet taste of Quinn's skin to pay much more attention.

"Okay." Quinn breathed out nervously, her hazel eyes fixed on the dark chocolate ones in front of her "Okay."

"Relax." Santana smiled reassuringly as she cupped Quinn's cheek with one hand, slowly moving closer to her "I only bite a little bit."

Before Quinn could respond she was being kissed softly and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. The kiss was better than the previous kisses she had shared with Finn, Puck and Sam put together in the sense that it was softer and slower, more focused on savouring the sensation than a mere excuse to get to what came afterwards. It wasn She whimpered at the contact and pressed herself forward, her hands coming to rest on Santana's bare shoulders. She felt a hand slip under her shirt and she nervously pulled away from the kiss.

"It's just me." Brittany whispered reassuringly into her ear "It's okay…"

Quinn nervously licked her lips and focused on the warm dark eyes in front of her, her own clearly showing just how apprehensive she was.

"You okay?" Santana asked carefully as she tucked a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

Quinn nodded unsurely "Yeah." She fell silent for a moment before she gathered up the courage to reclaim Santana's lips with her own, pulling her so close that she was practically in her lap.

Santana's eyes widened at the unexpected movement but she responded to the kiss just as readily, her tongue slipping past willing lips to come into contact with Quinn's. She shifted her position slightly so that she was straddling Quinn's thighs and opened her eyes to spare a glance at Brittany. It seemed they were both thinking the same thing as their hands moved to grasp the bottom of Quinn's shirt in perfect unison. Santana pulled away from the kiss and made eye contact with Quinn before helping Brittany pull the shirt over her head. She was vaguely aware of Brittany throwing the item of clothing across the room but she was too focused on the girl in front of her to pay too much attention.

"Can I…" Quinn nodded towards Brittany, silently asking Santana for permission to touch her. She was unsure as to what the boundaries were and she was painfully aware of how hot-headed the Latina was, especially when it came to somebody pursuing Brittany.

"You can do whatever you want." Santana informed her quietly as she backed up a bit. Usually she would have been impatient at the slow pace they were setting but she was trying to keep Quinn's inexperience and obvious nervousness in mind to supress the urge to speed things up. The fact that Quinn had allowed them to get even this far was still quite a shock to Santana.

Quinn didn't have to move very far as Brittany had understood what she was implying and shifted until she was sitting directly in front of Quinn next to Santana.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before she shifted onto her knees and slowly leaned forward until her lips came into contact with Brittany's. Just as she had suspected the other blonde's kisses were slow and gentle and not hurried at all, much like her easy-going personality. She felt rather than saw Santana move closer to her and a moment later she inhaled sharply as a warm mouth covered her neck, sucking gently at the flesh there. Brittany took the gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and slipped her tongue past Quinn's lips. Quinn was so caught up in the sensations caused by her friends that she could only moan softly when a hand skimmed up her ribs until it was firmly palming her breast. She arched into the touch and pulled away from Brittany to take a much needed gasp of air.

Santana smirked as she watched the play of emotions cross Quinn's face and lightly pressed against the blondes shoulders, encouraging her to lie back on the bed "Relax." She pressed a light kiss to Quinn's lips before pulling away, a playful glint in her dark eyes "Lie back and enjoy the ride."

Quinn licked her lips apprehensively but nodded her approval. She gasped in surprise when she felt a warm, wet mouth close around her nipple and she glanced down to be greeted by the sight of blonde hair splayed across her chest.

"Relax." Santana said again before she proceeded to trail open mouthed kisses down Quinn's body. She hesitated for a moment when she reached Brittany but kept going until her lips hit the waistband of Quinn's shorts. She didn't hesitate to slip her fingers into the shorts and trail them down Quinn's legs along with her panties, dumping them on the floor at the foot of the bed. She glanced up at Quinn to see she was watching her intently, her chest heaving with arousal. Santana grinned triumphantly and began to kiss her way up the inside of Quinn's thigh, revelling in the way the blonde arched up in attempt to get closer to her. She paused suddenly when she felt a slight dampness coating Quinn's upper thigh and darted her tongue out to taste the substance. A moan escaped her at the taste on her lips and she was barely able to resist the urge to plunge her tongue into Quinn's dripping sex without further ado. Instead she leaned up slightly and glanced at Brittany, a smirk playing on her lips "Britt?"

Brittany glanced over at her questioningly and Santana beckoned her forward with one finger. As soon as her girlfriend was in touching distanced Santana placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, purposefully allowing the blonde to taste the come on her lips. She knew she had succeeded when a moan rumbled through Brittany's chest.

"That was so hot." Brittany stated in a slightly dazed voice when she finally pulled away from the kiss. She glanced between Quinn's center and Santana questioningly before the latter offered her a smile and a nod.

Quinn on the other hand was watching the scene play out with aroused fascination. It surprised her that being focused on rather indirectly was making the whole experience even more intense. She watched as Brittany moved so that she was kneeling between her legs while Santana hovered at her side. Quinn was just considering pulling Santana towards her when Brittany's tongue trailed up the length of her slit and all reasonable thoughts flew from her head.

"_Fuuuck." _Quinn moaned loudly as her head thumped back onto the pillow behind her, the steady throbbing her clit had been making increased tenfold at the touch of Brittany's tongue.

Santana felt a throb of arousal upon hearing the curse fly from the ex-head cheerios lips and she quickly moved up the bed to kiss her desperately.

Quinn whimpered into Santana's mouth as Brittany insistently flicked her tongue over her clit. Her hips bucked upwards and in sheer desperation her hands dug into Santana's shoulder blades, unintentionally leaving red half-moon marks in her wake.

"San." Quinn whimpered against Santana's lips as she felt a pressure building up in her stomach and her hips began to jerk of their own accord.

"Just go with it." Santana whispered before she delved back into the blonde's mouth, kissing her insistently. The kiss lasted a mere four seconds before Quinn threw her head back and her body began to tremor as her orgasm washed over her.

Quinn gasped for air as pleasure washed over her and light exploded behind her closed eyes while Brittany lapped at her centre, helping her through her climax. With a final shudder and a loud whimper of Brittany's name Quinn dropped back onto the bed, exhausted and coated in a light sheen of sweat. She felt somebody press a soft kiss to her lips and opened her eyes to see that Brittany had crawled back up the bed to lie next to her.

"Um…" Quinn stared speechlessly at the ceiling for a moment before promptly bursting into tears.

"What. The. Fuck?" Santana rolled her eyes despite her concern "You're seriously crying after sex? That's gayer than the sex itself."

"What did I do?" Brittany looked absolutely horrified at the turn of events and her expression only caused Quinn's tears to thicken "That's never happened before."

"It's not you." Quinn sniffled as she glanced at Brittany "I just…I think…I think I'm gay."

"Oh." Brittany glanced at Santana excitedly "Does that mean we get a toaster oven?"

Santana chuckled and shook her head "That isn't really a thing Britt-Britt."

"It isn't?" Brittany frowned, rather disappointed "But I thought that Ellen would send us one because we recruited Quinn."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's logic and she hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling slightly comforted by Brittany's…Brittany-ness. They fell into silence for a few minutes before Brittany spoke up thoughtfully "You're thinking about Rachel."

"_What?"_ Quinn's gaze flew to Brittany's "What…How…?"

"You like her." Brittany stated with a shrug "It's kind of obvious."

"It is?" Quinn looked horrified beyond comprehension "Oh God…"

"She means to her." Santana said quickly "Your epic gayness and your love for Berry Berry quite con-fucking-trary is only obvious to her. And me….but I have awesome gaydar."

"I love her." Quinn muttered "I'm in love with Rachel Berry."

"Obviously." Santana rolled her eyes and tiredly settled into a comfortable position on her left side so that she was still facing Quinn and Brittany.

"But she's with Finn." Quinn's expression darkened with sadness and her voice hitched slightly "And she would never want me anyway."

"You shouldn't give up hope Quinn." Brittany leaned up on her elbow to look down at the upset blonde "Hope and love make impossible things possible. I think I read that somewhere."

Quinn smiled weakly though the ache in her chest was still very much present.

"You should get some sleep." Santana murmured "It's like…four am and we have to be up at seven for that stupid competition."

"Oh…okay." Quinn mistook Santana's statement as a signal to leave and she made a move to get out of the bed. She instantly found herself pulled back down however by the girls on either side of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Santana frowned "The bed is more than big enough to fit all three of us and the door is locked." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dark sheets and pulled them up to cover herself and the girls next to her.

"I can…stay?" Quinn asked unsurely, having expected to be kicked to the curb for the night.

"Duh." Santana muttered before she closed her eyes "And for the record…if she doesn't want you, she's a fucking idiot."

Quinn felt a lump form in her throat as a wave of gratitude washed over her "Thanks San. I just…I just want her to love me. Why is _he_ so much better than me? I don't get it…"

"He's not." Brittany murmured as she pressed her lips to Quinn's bare shoulder "She's just not ready to see it yet."

"I just want somebody to love me for who I am…" Quinn whispered.

"_We_ love you." Brittany offered gently "We love you for everything you are. And I'm sure Rachel feels the same way."

Quinn swallowed against the lump in her throat and replied sincerely "I love you guys too." She forced her eyes to close and silently hoped that sleep would come easily. A moment later however she startled as she felt lips press against her own and her eyes flew open.

"Goodnight." Santana mumbled with a small smile.

"Things will be better tomorrow." Brittany said as if there was nothing in the world that she was surer of. She pressed a light kiss to Quinn's lips before snuggling close and laying her head on the other blondes shoulder, her left arm coming to rest naturally in the center of Quinn's chest. Santana assumed the same position on Quinn's other side and threw her arm over Quinn's abdomen, her hand coming to rest neatly on Brittany's back.

Quinn felt a wave of gratitude spread through her as she realised what her best friends were trying to say without words…

_You may not have her but you certainly have us._

With that thought in mind Quinn closed her eyes and mindlessly threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair. Wrapped in the secure embraces of both girls, it didn't take her long to fall into a peaceful sleep.

THE END


End file.
